marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Man (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = (Brother) | aemh = | voice = Phil LaMarr | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Wonder Man is from the Yost Universe series . Simon Williams, also known as Wonder Man is the brother to and a member of the . Biography Simon was head of . However, the company was overshadowed by and began to fail. He confronted who simply brushed him off then stated he was buying out his company. He met up with his brother Eric, then known as the Grim Reaper and working for . Eric convinced him to go to to get revenge on Stark. turned him into a being of pure ionic energy and dubbed Wonder Man. He then attacked Stark, who was in his as Iron Man, and his . Ant-Man tried to talk to him, but Iron Man attacked him. Fellow Avengers , , and showed up to help the two. Iron Man offered to return him to normal in but Wonder Man refused and was defeated. Afterwards, Stark revealed that he bought out his company knowing it was failing so that Simon could work for him. Later, he was approached by , , and to join the . He joined and helped to recruit . Once formed, the Masters of Evil attacked and took over the capturing the Avengers there. Ant-Man, who evaded capture, found Wonder Man and asked why he was doing this reasoning he was a good man. He felt he didn't have a choice. He was defeated along with the team. Later, the Masters of Evil used ian s luring the Avengers to various locations across the planet. Wonder Man fought in a when the Avengers and Masters of Evil were scattered across the . He ran when the two were confronted by bodiless spirits. Afterwards, Enchantress began seeking revenge on the other members of the Masters of Evil, seemingly to kill several. Baron Zemo, Abomination, and Wonder Man went to the Avengers Mansion seeking help. They fought Enchantress but Zemo used a Norn Stone in attempt to stop her and the Avengers. Wonder Man grabbed the stone and seemingly sacrificed himself to destroy it. Background Wonder Man was voiced by Phil LaMarr. LaMarr also voiced and various voices on and and on . First version to feature him as a villain. In the Comics His brother Eric convinced him to embezzle money from his company rather than turn into a supervillain. Baron Zemo and Enchantress convinced him to infiltrate the Avengers. Williams agreed and was transformed into living energy. He defeats Executioner in a test of his powers then is told that his body requires a periodic serum to survive, a serum that only Zemo can provide. The plan works until Wonder Man betrays Zemo and saves the Avengers apparently at the cost of his own life. Eric blames the Avengers for his brother's apparent death and becomes the Grim Reaper to get revenge. While in suspended animation, uses Wonder Man's brain scans to create . revived Wonder Man to attack the Avengers. also hypnotized him into attacking the team. The Avengers eventually revived him for good to help against . After saving Vision from his brother, he joined the Avengers and became good friends with . Developed a fear of dying that he overcame in a battle with . Revealed he had feelings for his teammate , which is theorized that since his brainwaves were used for Vision this was why the two married. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Simon Williams (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Simon Williams (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Masters of Evil (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Deceased Characters (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)